Brotherly Face Off
by Laser Slayer
Summary: Ryan is Kaiba's second son has always stood in the shadow of his older brother Seth. But when the KaibaCorp World X Tournament shows up, it's his big chance to show he is better then Seth. Meanwhile, Seto's youngest son faces problems against Yugi's son.
1. Chapter 1: Shadows

Chapter 1: Shadows

"My Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroys the rest of your life points! Blue-Eyes, Sonic Dragon Blast!" yelled a tall boy wearing a KaibaCorp jacket. The Blue-Eyes sent a massive blue ball towards it's younger opponent.

"No!" the opponent screamed but it was too late. He was forced to the ground by the attack and his life point counter went to zero. The monsters disappeared as the younger boy got up on to his feet.

"And the winner is Seth Kaiba!" declared an MC as he ran towards the winner with the microphone. Seth smiled as the MC approached him.

"Any words Mr. Kaiba?" he asked rather eagerly

"Huh," Seth said partially scoffing. "The KaibaCorp World X Tournament is coming up soon. Be there. That is if you think that you're good enough to compete against some of the top duelists in the world and of course me."

"The KaibaCorp World X Tournament be there!" said a different voice before proceeding to tell more details.

"I really wish they hadn't made me sound like such a villain," Seth Kaiba said looking at the flat screen TV over dinner at the Kaiba Mansion. It was the commercial for the KaibaCorp World X Tournament.

"You sound fine Seth" Kaiba said.

He was sitting at the head of the table. Although he was 41, he didn't look a day older than 26, which shows you how much work health spas can do if you go twice a day everyday.

His second son Ryan Kaiba ate quietly as his brother and father discussed the tournament. Ryan never seemed to fit into the Kaiba family like his brothers.

Seth Kaiba was nearly an exact duplicate of their father. He was tall, with blue eyes and brown hair. Not to mention he was ruthless, loved playing Duel Monsters but loved victory even more. He had a largely inflated ego, an incredibly strong desire to win and a glare like his father's known to potentially kill. The main difference between Kaiba and Seth was that Seth had a longer fringe and a few long spikes. Seth was now 20 and was working as vice president of KaibaCorp. While Ryan was 19 and had just graduated from Duel Academy a little over two year ago.

His younger brother, 14 year old Andrew Kaiba was an Obelisk in his second year.

Ryan always felt different, he was kinder, easy to socialize with and hardly ever shot out his killing glare, which wasn't nearly as killing as Seth's or Kaiba's. He had darker hair that just reached the collar of his shirt. At Duel Academy he started as a Slifer before making his way to Obelisk, unlike his brothers who were straight into Obelisk. Ryan was different.

"Seth, I think I'll turn in early," Kaiba said. "I've got a stash of work to do in the morning. I trust you'll be at work tomorrow, won't you. Because the new KaibaCorp duel disk is coming out and I don't expect to launch it myself."

"Yeah, I'll be there Dad," Seth said coolly. "Just don't fret and freak out, k" Kaiba nodded before heading off to his room. Ryan stared at the wall deep in his thoughts. He loved dueling more than anything but he was constantly in Seth's shadow. It just didn't feel fair. He needed to change something or he would always just be Seth Kaiba's younger brother. Not Ryan Kaiba, but Seth Kaiba's brother. That was how he'd be known.

"Watcha looking at Ry?" Seth asked, only seeming half interested. Ryan didn't answer. Seth didn't really seem to care that much. Some awkward silence passed before Seth stood up to leave.

"I'm going to bed, night," he said.

"Yeah, night" Ryan sighed.

The two brothers headed off to their rooms. Seth quickly fell asleep, but Ryan stayed up looking at his Duel Monsters poster on his wall. That was it. He had to beat Seth at Duel Monsters to prove he was different. That he was better then his big brother at something. But it would take a lot of work. He picked up his Magician-Dragon Deck on his side table and flipped through the cards. He had found the solution but the road to achieve it would be extremely tough.


	2. Chapter 2: Prince of Games

Chapter 2: The Prince of Games

**The next day at Duel Academy**

"Andrew! Andrew! You gotta check this out!" Two Obelisk blue boys ran towards Andrew Kaiba. He was tall for his

age with dark brown hair and like all Kaiba's carried around a killer glare. Although he was still young so it hadn't

fully developed yet. His hair had a couple of spikes at the back but was otherwise flat. Andrew was wearing the

Obelisk Blue uniform and was watching a couple of Slifers duel before the other boys came up to him.

"So, what's the big hold up?" he asked.

Both boys were panting heavily but one boy finally spoke up. After a lot of deep breaths he finally found his voice.

"The Prince of games! He's here! He's here!"

"What the hell are you on Jack? Who's this 'Prince of Games' you speak of?" Andrew asked.

"Yugi Muto's son! He's in the Slifer dorm!" Jack said excitedly.

"A Muto as a Slifer, huh," Andrew said. "This I gotta see." He ran out of the duel arena with the two other Obelisks

not far behind him.

When they reached the Slifer dorm they saw a large crowd surrounding a short boy with spiky

hair. He has a Millennium puzzle piece around his neck and was wearing the Slifer uniform. Among the crowd

Andrew recognized some people; there was Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes.

'_Huh',_

_Andrew thought, what's so special about this guy?_' Before he left Andrew quickly blocked the doorway before Yugi's

son could get through.

"Sorry," Andrew said quickly. "But I didn't quite catch your name. You are…"

"Darren" he said putting out his hand. "Darren Muto."

"Andrew Kaiba" Andrew responded flatly shaking Darren's hand.

"Well it's uh…always nice to meet a Kaiba," Darren smiled.

'_Nice to meet a Kaiba?' _ Andrew was confused. _'If this guy had met half the people in my family he'll probably think _

_twice before saying that,' _Andrew thought.

"Have you ever met another Kaiba before?" Andrew asked.

"No but my Dad said that they're um...um... decent."

"Yeah," Andrew muttered. "That's the word, decent."

"Well maybe we could duel some time," Darren suggested nervously. In his eyes it was obvious he would bite

Andrew's arm to get out. But the rest of him seemed very calm. Andrew sighed. He'd let the Slifer off this time but

Nothing was even remotely over. He would defeat this guy and become the Prince of Games.

"Yeah," Andrew muttered. "Duel sometime."

He let Darren out and the Slifer rapidly took off. Andrew went back in.

Everyone was chatting about the new kid. Darren Muto. Andrew silently burned up. He hated it when he wasn't the

centre of attention. Suddenly some kid spoke up.

"Hey Andrew do you have the new KaibaCorp duel disk your family's releasing today?"

Andrew Kaiba smiled. "Of course I have it, it's in my Obelisk dorm. Come with me if you wanna see it."

Majority of

the crowd followed him. Another smile appeared on his face. He was the centre of attention again. Now there was

only one thing standing in his way. His name was Darren Muto. Andrew now had an evil smile on his face. Darren

will be taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3: Rules

Chapter 3: Rules

**Meanwhile at KaibaCorp**

"Frank!" Seth barked at his secretary through the P.A. "Cancel my one o'clock; I've got other plans for this afternoon."

"But-but, Mr Kaiba, your appointment with Mr Goodwin is at one and it's the third time you've canceled," Frank said

nervously. "I'm not sure he'll be too happy with that."

"Hah! Goodwin's wanted to pitch his idea to me for weeks. If he really wants me to see it he'll re-schedule. And you

should be careful Frank. You work for me, not Goodwin. Do what I say or you're out of a job!" Seth didn't wait for a

response. He turned off the P.A and lay back in his chair. He put his feet up on the large desk, made from the finest

oak with his back turned to the window in his office.

_It's great to scare people out of their wits. _He thought. Seth was wearing a dark blue shirt with a silver KaibaCorp

jacket that reached the top of his leg. He wore dark blue pants and black shoes. He stared at his deck. He was dying

for one card. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate dragon. He already had the three Blue-Eyes. Just as he put on his duel disk the

door swung open. It was his father.

Kaiba was wearing the same thing he always wore. A black turtle neck, a sleeveless KaibaCorp trench coat, black

trousers and boots.

"Fire anyone lately, Seth?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Dad. No, but I threatened to fire my secretary if he didn't follow orders," Seth explained.

"That may explain while he's crying and not answering calls. I'll get Judy in reception to take over for a while, at least

till he's gotten himself together."

As he was about to leave Seth quickly stopped him.

"Wait Dad."

Kaiba turned around and looked at his son.

"Yeah?"

Seth looked around and spotted a couple of security cameras in the top corner of his office ceiling.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Both headed down the hall to the very end. 'Seto Kaiba, President & CEO' It read on a silver plate on the door. Kaiba

opened it and Seth sat down on one of the chairs in front of Kaiba's large mahogany desk. Seto took his seat in his

pricy leather chair.

"What did you wanna talk about?" he asked

"It's the World X Tournament," Seth replied.

"What about it?" Kaiba asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"The Blue Eyes Ultimate. I'd like to use it in the tourney," Seth asked.

"Sorry," Kaiba said. "You can't use it."

"Why the hell not!" Seth exploded. It had taken him a lot of courage just to ask to use his father's most prized

possession. The last thing he wanted was to be shut down and leave empty handed

"I do extremely well in duels, I'm VP of KaibaCorp, why not!"

"You can't use it because you're not in the tourney, Seth" Kaiba responded calmly.

The blood rushed away from Seth's face and was replaced with a cool numbing feeling.

"What? Why not?"

"This is a World Tournament for the World Championship that KaibaCorp is hosting. If one of my employees was to

compete it would seem like the only reason we're hosting is to win. No employees are allowed to compete.

"But I'm not just your employee, I'm your son," Seth tried to argue.

Kaiba had been facing his large window and turned around.

"Sorry, Seth. My mind's made up."

At that very moment Ryan Kaiba walked through the door. He wore blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a black jacket. Ryan

hardly ever went to KaibaCorp, he never felt like he fit in there. He had a duel disk around his hand.

"Dad can I enter the World X Tournament?" Ryan asked nervously.

A light bulb went off in Kaiba's head. Ryan couldn't compete but if Seth taught him properly he could.

"Seth, you can enter, but only if you train your brother. Then you can both compete."

"What?" both boys said at the same time.

"You heard me. You both wanna compete. Get to it. I have work to do." Kaiba responded.

"If he drops out I still get to compete," Seth muttered loud enough to hear.

Kaiba sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

Both boys headed out the door closing it behind them. Kaiba typed away at his computer. _'This should be interesting.'_

"Listen! I'm in charge so you better do what I say!" Seth barked at his brother.

Ryan felt insulted. His brother was already setting him up for defeat. But that's just how he was looked upon.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy and Offers

Chapter 4: Jealousy and Offers

**Back at Duel Academy**

Andrew Kaiba, strutted through the halls of Duel Academy with his two cronies not far behind him. Ever since the

incident with Darren Muto he tried to be the best at everything. He wasn't sure why he'd seen this guy and hated him

so much. It could be because he was getting attention for something that only there because of his father. Or it could

be that he'd hated the Muto's because Yugi had defeated Seto more than once. Whatever it was, Andrew despised it

and therefore despised Darren. Although he didn't like to admit it he was jealous. Andrew was angry just thinking about it.

"Hey Andrew," Jayden came up, blocking his way. He had a nervous smile on his face.

"What do you want slacker?" Andrew snapped.

"Well…uh if it's not too much trouble, I'd kinda like one of those new KaibaCorp duel disks please."

"Forget it! Slifer slime!" Andrew roared. "You're not gonna get squat from me!" He grabbed Jayden by the collar.

The two cronies nodded in agreement.

"Hey let him go, he just asked a question," Syrus Truesdale spoke up.

"You interfere with a Kaiba and you're next!" thundered a crony.

Syrus backed away. He was scared, the crony was a lot taller than him and what Jayden was going through didn't

seem like a lot of fun.

"He's not wrong, you know," said a voice from behind. Syrus turned around. It was Alexis Rhodes, followed by Chazz

Princeton. The cronies started to laugh and Andrew tightened his grip.

"Just put him down, you don't have to give him the duel disk, but just put him down," Alexis said firmly.

"Yeah! You heard the lady, put down the Slifer!" Chazz followed.

"Siding with your girlfriend huh?" Andrew grinned. "Oh wait, that's right, she rejected you."

Chazz burned up. He wasn't going to take this, especially from a Kaiba.

"Shut it, you know good, stupid Kaiba! My brothers were right, you're all troublemakers!" Chazz yelled.

Andrew dropped Jayden onto the floor and walked up to Chazz and grabbed his collar.

"Listen you dumb Princeton!" Andrew blew up. "That's absolute bull crap and you know it! You ever bad mouth my

family again and you're as good as a dead man! Understand!"

Andrew threw Chazz across the hall like a bowling ball in an ally. A couple of muffled screams came out. Andrew

didn't wait long after that.

"Come on boys," Andrew walked off. "Let's get out of here."

Andrew said nothing as he continued walking down the halls. His cronies kept quiet for the longest time until one

spoke up after awkward silence.

"Crowler wants to see us," he began. "Do you mind if we…"

"Yeah, go." Andrew said. The two boys rushed off. Andrew wanted to be alone anyway. Of course that's not what he

got. Because as soon as his friends left, Jayden came running up to him.

"Hey Andrew," Jayden was cheerful again.

"If you and your little friends want an apology you can forget it," Andrew gritted his teeth. "I'm not sorry at all."

"Nah," Jayden laughed. "That was pretty fun. You really scared me for a moment there."

"What do you want then?" Andrew asked attempting to be patient.

"You seem like a pretty cool guy… Well at least when you're not borderline psychotic and I was wondering if you

would maybe wanna hang out with us."

"Sorry Jayden," Andrew said, "But I've got my own thing to do .Better things to do. But since you're here what can

you tell me about that Darren kid?"

"Not much," Jayden replied. "Just that he's Yugi's son and he uses a deck similar to his Dad's. He's actually a lot like

his dad."

Andrew nodded and walked off.

_A lot like his dad. That was all he needed to know. He'd need to talk to his dad about how to counter that deck. But _

_for now that would suffice. _

Andrew walked down the hall. Nobody paid attention to him but now he didn't mind. As he headed off to his dorm, a

kid in Ra Yellow asked if he'd like to duel. Andrew smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry," he said. "I have a Prince to un –knight."

The Ra had no idea what he was saying but Andrew didn't care. He flipped through the cards in his deck and smiled.

'_This shouldn't take too long.' _ He turned around to see if anyone was about to run up to him but no one was. Soon

Daren Muto would be stripped of his title and Andrew Kaiba would take his place.

'_No, this shouldn't take long at all.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Training

Chapter 5: Training

**Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion **

"Using the special effect of Gilford the Lightning, I tribute it to destroy all monsters on your field!" Seth bellowed.

In a flash Ryan's Dark Magician and Magician Valkyria were destroyed, as well as Seth's Gilford the Lightning.

"Now!" he declared. "Blue-Eyes, Sonic Dragon Blast!"

Just like in the World X Tournament commercial the Blue-Eyes sent massive blue towards it's opponent. The life point

counter decreased to zero and Ryan fell to the ground. The practice duel ended.

"Weak, you failed again, just as I thought!" Seth scoffed. "You won't amount to anything if you don't train harder."

Ryan stood up. It was their third practice duel today and he was a little annoyed and tired out from being constantly

knocked over whenever his life points were destroyed. Of course now was the usual post-duel lecture from Seth.

Whether it was meant to be motivational or not, Ryan wasn't sure. All he knew was that Seth was partially right. He

had to shape up if he was going to get ahead in this tournament. If he was going to challenge Seth and defeat him,

well that plan didn't seem to be going too well so far. The Kaiba Mansion had two private Duel Domes. As Ryan

dusted himself off Seth stood still with his arms crossed.

"So, another duel, or are you gonna back out and quit?" Seth prodded.

"Maybe we could just take a break first, a short one?" Ryan asked, trying to hide the fact that he was kind of begging.

"Breaks are for losers and weaklings," Seth responded glaring, "Get up! There's more training to be done."

Ryan was desperate to have just a short break. He was starting to rethink this whole plan of his. Just then, as if on

cue he received a text. _'Oh thank God' _Ryan thought as he quickly picked up his phone and scrolled through the

message.

_Sender: Andrew Kaiba_

_Receiver: Ryan Kaiba_

_Subject: Countering_

_Hey I need a way 2 cnter YM's deck. Pls ask Dad den txt me back._

_-Andrew._

Ryan had to remember this. He pocketed his phone and turned around; he was unsure why Andrew needed a counter

Yugi Muto's deck all of a sudden. He walked towards the door.

"Gonna back out?" Seth asked. "I figured as much."

"It's just a break," Ryan explained. "Nobody's backing out." He went into the house without another word.

"Fine!" snapped Seth. "Take your break, see if I care!" Seth walked up to a large computer and typed in a deck type

for a computer opponent to use. Then he steeped back into the duel platform.

'_Take your break Ryan,' _Seth thought._ 'When you're destroyed at the tournament I'll be there to laugh.'_

"Warrior-Insect Demo Deck, ready for testing," said a computer voice.

"Alright," Seth smiled. "Let's do this."

**Inside the Kaiba Mansion**

Ryan took a large drink of water. He scrolled through the cards in his deck. He knew that they were good but he

needed improvement. But Seth was someone that you definitely didn't want to train with. He sat down and scrolled

through Andrew's message.

"Taking a break Ryan?" Kaiba said behind him.

Ryan spun around surprised that Kaiba was home so early in the day. It was only 3 o'clock in afternoon. Unless there

was an emergency his father usually didn't come home till late at night, or sometimes dinner if work finished early.

"Oh, h-hi Dad. You're home early," Ryan managed to stutter out. "Something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I just wanted to check up on you guys," Kaiba said. "So where's your brother?"

"Practicing in the duel arena," Seth said.

"And you aren't?" Kaiba asked. But he left before Ryan could answer.

Ryan sighed. What was there left to do. He followed his father back to the duel arena. Seth was finishing practice

against a Warrior-Insect demo deck. The holograms disappeared.

"Back from your break Ry?" Seth asked not even facing his brother. He turned around. "Hi Dad."

"How's practice, Seth?" Kaiba asked. Although he was pretty sure he knew how it was going.

"Good. At least it is for me. If you want a loser's perspective ask Ryan."

Kaiba ignored the comment although he didn't seem to completely disagree with it. Ryan looked at his brother, he

didn't want to stop his break yet and challenge Seth while their father was here. At least not until he could defeat

him. Ryan stood silently as Kaiba walked up to the duel arena.

"Nice play."

"Thanks Dad."

Ryan knew that his presence would no longer be acknowledged. He left without another word. But he knew one

thing. It was time to bring his A-game.

**Two hours later.**

Ryan sat in the living room scrolling through the list of songs on his I-pod; he already had earphones on and was

scrolling through about 700 songs. He heard a door open and the familiar voices of his father and big brother came

through. Ryan pretended that he wasn't listening and quickly hit a button to play a song.

"Nice work, Seth," Kaiba said. "You made a couple of good saves against that last deck."

"Thanks Dad," Seth was smiling. "But I doubt you'd expect any less of me."

Ryan rolled his eyes. What a douche. Trying to make himself seem better in front of their dad.

"Now if that kind of skill had come from Ryan now I'm sure you'd be impressed."

Ryan was sick of this. They had only been talking for less than two minutes but Ryan already felt like spuing out his

entire digestive system. He needed to change the subject quickly. AT that moment he remembered about Andrew's

text message. He quickly yanked off his earphones.

"Hey Dad, Andrew sent me a text. He wants to know how to counter Yugi's deck." Ryan showed him the message.

"Huh," Kaiba collected the phone stared at the screen before handing it back. "Ask him if the deck's got God cards in

it. Then ask me when you know."

Ryan watched his father walk off followed by Seth.

"You better be up early tomorrow if you're not backing out." Seth snarled.

Ryan stared at his phone before hitting reply on Andrew's message.

_Sender: Ryan Kaiba_

_Receiver: Andrew Kaiba_

_Subject: Re Countering_

_Dad wants 2 know if der r God crds in deck. When u find out txt me._

_-Ryan._

Ryan hit send a laid back on the couch. He put his earphones on and started to relax. It was quiet without Seth. Ryan

liked it that way.


	6. Chapter 6: Texting and Suspicion

Chapter 6: Texting and Suspicion

**Duel Academy, the same day.**

Andrew Kaiba kept starring at his phone. He felt like a total loser, waiting all day for someone to reply but he needed

to know the weakness of Darren Muto's deck. Andrew found himself looking at the screen every 5 seconds. _'Keep _

_yourself occupied Andrew. Do not freak out. You will find a way to beat this guy, just be patient.' _He took a deep

breath and suddenly calm stuck through him. He was hotheaded like Seth, yet Andrew was able to stay come at times

where most people in his position would freak. He had learned that from watching Ryan. Speaking of which his

brother hadn't replied in over two hours.

"Kaiba!" It was Chazz. He had a small bruise with a band aid on his face but he didn't seem to different otherwise.

"I've been looking for you, nobody messes with the Chazz and get away with it!"

Andrew only grunted to acknowledge Chazz was there. Chazz got pissed.

"Listen, and listen good!" Chazz grabbed Andrew by the collar just as Andrew had done earlier. "Like I said, nobody

messes with the Chazz and gets away with it! You're gonna pay big time Kaiba! You and your whole freaking family!"

"Down," Andrew said.

"What?"

"The collar, that's my thing. Put me down."

Chazz obeyed for no apparent reason, slightly confused why Andrew hadn't tried to wrestle him into a headlock. He

still glared at the boy. But before he could say anything Andrew had already picked him up by the collar.

"Okay Princeton, you listen! If you ever threaten me or my family again, I will kick your ass harder than I did the last

time. So unless you wanna be a bowling ball again, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself." Andrew had told

this to Chazz quietly, although his anger was clearly visible. He dropped him and walked off. Chazz was just in shock,

he didn't move.

Andrew's ringtone went off. He looked at the message. _'Bout time you replied.' _He thought. Glancing at the message

he sighed. _'Great, I need to get help from Jayden Yuki' _He went off to find Jayden.

"Jay, I've been thinking," Syrus began a conversation in their dorm. There had been a lack of conversation without

Chumley, Syrus decided that should be fixed since it had been pretty quiet today.

"Not that I mind, but every time I try to stick up for you, I always end up getting beat up or threatened, and well,

with Zane graduated, I won't really have anyone to protect me, not that he actually protected me but I could sort

of threaten people with him, well not really but… so I'm thinking…" Syrus's mumble trailed off.

"Thinking what Sy?" Jayden asked fixing his jacket.

Syrus wasn't able to finish. Andrew Kaiba walked through the door. Syrus cringed. Andrew saw his reaction.

"Relax Slacker, I already beat up Princeton today and my boys aren't here," he said. Andrew pointed to Jayden.

"It's you who I wanna talk to."

Jayden walked away from the pile of clothes Syrus had insisted he kept neat. He went out the door with Andrew

ahead of him.

"So what's up?" he asked.

Andrew had a serious look on his face.

"Does Darren's deck have the God cards in it?"

"I don't think so. What's your interest in him all of a sudden?" Jayden asked

Andrew ignored this.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Andrew walked away.

Jayden went back into his dorm.

"What was that about?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know, Sy" Jayden sighed. "But I think we should find out and tell the others."

Andrew texted his brother outside the Slifer dorm.

_Sender: Andrew Kaiba_

_Receiver: Ryan Kaiba_

_Subject: God cards_

_No God cards in deck. Pls send me cnter solu fast._

_-Andrew._

He pocketed the phone and took a walk back to the Obelisk dorm. He decided to take his time, and strolled instead of

rushing. He ran into Alexis Rhodes.

"Hey," she said casually.

Andrew just grunted to acknowledge her presence.

"Jayden said something about you asking about Darren Muto's deck," she held up her phone, with a text from Jayden.

"Is something going on between you guys?"

'_That bigmouth! _Andrew thought. _'I never should have told him anything, but I needed answers._

"I was just asking him some stuff about his deck," Andrew answered. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Okay," Alexis said, a bit unsure. "But what was the whole deal with Chazz today? I mean sure he's really annoying

sometimes, but we don't pick him up and throw him like a bowling ball."

"What I did to Chazz I have my reasons for," Andrew muttered. "And it's none of your business." He walked away

towards the Obelisk dorm.

Alexis approached Jayden and Syrus's dorm. She opened the door, thinking about the last conversation with Andrew

Kaiba. Jayden and Syrus looked up at her.

"You're right," she said. "He's definitely acting weird."

"I know, right?" Jayden said.

Syrus nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" she asked.

"I guess, we find out what he's up to." Jayden said.

"Where does Darren come into all of this?" she asked. "He's only been here a couple of days and Andrew already

seems to hate him as much as…well, Chazz. I thought that would never happen.

"Andrew hates everyone," Jayden chuckled. "Except his cronies and those guys he refers to as friends. Right Sy?"

"Oh, yeah." Syrus muttered.

"Something wrong Syrus?" Jayden asked.

"Well sort of…kind of… not really," he managed to stutter.

"Stop changing your answer and tell us what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong with me, but, either Andrew or Darren could be in trouble," Syrus muttered.

"Think about it." Syrus explained. "Darren's a Muto, Andrew's a Kaiba. There dads didn't exactly get along, it's not

rocket science. Kaiba's want to be number 1 all the time. Muto's sometimes stand in their way. Andrew might wanna

impress Kaiba. Darren wants to do the same to Yugi, both want to defend their honor and their family's honor."

"I get it now," Jayden said. Alexis nodded.

"So, Darren's the only thing standing in Andrew's way of becoming the Prince of Games. Andrew is Darren's only

threat to losing his title. Jayden said slowly. "Now I get it."

"And knowing the personalities of their dads, neither one of those boys is going to back down, if a challenge arises.

They're going to try to do whatever they can to defend their honor, their father's honor and their family's honor."

Alexis sighed. "The only question is what can we do? I have a feeling this will get ugly."

"I guess we wait and see," Jayden sighed. "It's the only thing we can do."


	7. Chapter 7: In and Out

Chapter 7: In and Out

Ryan Kaiba was having a nightmare. And a pretty bad one at that.

_He was the greatest duelist in the world. But one day Seth challenged him, but Ryan had taken away all his cards. _

_When they dueled, Ryan didn't have his cards; his duel disk was filled with sawdust. Seth was using Ryan's cards, all _

_Ryan could do was play sawdust on little pieces of papers with no attack, no defense and no effect. Seth Kaiba won in _

_less than five minutes. People laughed at Ryan, they threw stuff at him. Seth even ripped up his cards._

"_Guess who the best duelist in the world is now, little bro? It's me! And you're nothing! Sound familiar? Like you're _

_entire life!" He stepped on Ryan's favorite card and was about to step on his brothers face as people bowed to him._

Ryan bolted upright. He checked his clock, 4am. He picked up his deck, all his cards were still there Ryan was

relieved. He wiped the sweat off his face and changed his shirt. Ryan dared not go back to sleep, what if he had the

dream again. _'Well,' _he thought. '_Seth wanted me up bright and early, that's what he got.' _ Ryan got up and tiptoed

out of his room, careful not to wake the others. When he got to the kitchen there was a note on the counter.

_Dear Seth and Ryan, _it began.

'_Of course, not Ryan and Seth, not Dear Boys, but Seth and Ryan and why not? Seth was first at dueling, first at _

_academics, first at sports, first to reach top of Duel Academy in the Kaiba family, first to work at KaibaCorp, Seth was _

_even first born.' _Ryan thought angrily. He continued to read the note.

_Dear Seth and Ryan,_

_There was a late night emergency at KaibaCorp, it's probably going to take a really long time, before it's fixed, since _

_one of my dumbass employees isn't very accurate with his job. I'll be home by this afternoon. Keep practicing._

_-Dad._

Ryan quickly made breakfast and changed into some new clothes. About an hour later Seth came out, fully dressed

and ready. He grabbed an energy drink and two power bars from the fridge.

"Let's get moving." he said.

"That's your breakfast?" Ryan asked pointing at the energy drink and power bars.

Seth nodded. "Let's go."

The duel arena was just like it had been the previous day. Both boys stepped up onto the platform and took out there

duel disks.

"Ready?" Seth asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Duel!" they said together.

6 duels, 2 hours and a lot of insults later, Ryan Kaiba quit his brother's training. There was no point anymore, he

probably wasn't going to beat Seth and if he had any chance of it, it wasn't going to be accomplished by his older

brother's training. He walked out threw door.

"Loser! Quitter!" Seth yelled, but Ryan no longer paid attention to him. All he wanted was just to relax for the mean

while. He could deal with Seth later. He had a throbbing headache and he was pretty sure Seth was causing it. His

brother glared at him as he left. Ryan could feel Seth's eyes burning into his skin but he took a deep breath. _'Stay _

_calm,'_ he reminded himself. _'Don't let Seth freak you out.' _

"You know, Seth," Ryan sighed. "I used to look up to you, now I see a mean coward. You only put down others to

make yourself feel good. You're scared that one day someone will come along whose better. So you want to shoot

down everyone else to make yourself look big and brave and important. But that's the worst kind of coward. I'm

better than that, I'm better than you and I don't deserve this crap."

Outraged at the words coming out of his brother's mouth Seth hurled his duel disk at his younger brother. It hit him

on the forehead. But Ryan didn't make a move.

"You think you're better than me! You actually think you're better than me?" Seth sounded both hysterical and

furious at the same time. It was pretty scary. "I'm no coward! I put people down cause it's the honest-to-God,

absolute, freaking truth! And you have the nerve to call me a coward! You're right you don't deserve it! You don't

deserve to be in my presence!" Seth Kaiba stepped down from the duel arena where his brother was standing and

punched him hard. Then again and again, until Ryan finally fell to the ground. Seth kicked him a couple of times.

"Now get your ignorant ass out of here or I'll, kick it there!" Seth exploded. He had never ever been this furious with

anyone ever before. Ryan dragged himself out of the room feeling sorry for himself, yet in his mind the goal was still

there: Defeat Seth, it must be, it's your destiny.

Seth back at the duel arena was panting heavily, his mind was in a whirl. Did he really hate Ryan or was it just a spur

of the moment thing? He picked up his duel disk and looked out the door.

"I was right to set you up for defeat," Seth muttered. "You'll never amount to anything."

**Meanwhile at Duel Academy**

"You're not really gonna do it? You're totally kidding right?"

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Andrew Kaiba barked at one of his cronies. "I'm challenging Muto and that's

final." He himself wasn't so sure what had finally given him the courage to challenge Darren Muto to a duel. He had

remembered the words he'd said, what exactly happened the day before.

**The Previous Night**

_Andrew walked up to Darren who was sorting his deck on a bench. After his encounter with Alexis he'd decided to _

_defeat Darren, nothing will stop him from rising to the top. _

"_Muto, you and me are gonna duel tomorrow at the Obelisk dome."_

"_Uh, sure Andrew, but maybe we could do it another day see I'm kind of busy tomorrow."_

"_No, tomorrow. Unless you're scared Muto?"_

"_I-I'm not scared, tomorrow it is." Darren partially stuttered. _

_Andrew nodded and walked off, leaving Darren silent. He turned his head back._

"_You better bring you're A- Game Muto," Andrew said before continuing to walk off._

Andrew snapped back into the present. He was walking towards the duel dome. His cronies were still behind him

whispering to each other, probably about how much an idiot Andrew was being. But Andrew didn't care. 'Let's see

how these guys react when I own Muto.' he thought. The three boys had arrived at the duel dome.

"It's time for me to face my destiny," Andrew muttered. He entered with his two cronies. Darren Muto was standing

on the duel platform, there seemed to be a lot of people watching. Andrew reminded himself that he couldn't get

stressed out. One mistake would cost him his dignity. He strapped on his duel disk and stepped up on the platform.

"You ready?" Darren asked seeming a lot more confident.

Andrew nodded. "Let's do this."

"Duel!"

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for viewing my fanifics, sorry it took me ages to post chapter 7. This is my first **

**fanfic. Please review, it will make my day. I promise to get chapter 8 a lot faster than 7.**


End file.
